1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer booting method and a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a booting method and a computer system capable of directly analyzing a file partition format of a storage device to read a stored backup file of a basic input/output system (BIOS) or directly downloading a suitable backup file of the BIOS from the internet server when errors happen in a basic input/output system (BIOS).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the first action to be executed while booting the computer system is initiate a basic input/output system (BIOS). When the BIOS is executed, a power-on self test (POST) is first performed to make sure the hardware equipments of the computer system can be normally operated. When the POST is finished, the BIOS tries to read the first sector of the hard disk which is so-called master boot record (MBR). The data in the MBR are loaded into a memory at location 0000:7C00 to be executed. Then data of a boot sector provided by an operating system (OS) is loaded to enter the OS.
Currently, because of the reasons including the computer system needs to support the new hardware or errors happen on the program code of the BIOS, the user need to frequently update the BIOS stored in the flash memory on the main board. However, in the updating process, the BIOS of the computer system is damaged due to unexpected power interruption or computer reset. If the damaged portion of the BIOS is within the main program sector and the boot sector still remain as a whole, the user cannot update the BIOS by using the external devices of the computer system. Thus, the user needs to deliver the computer system back to the original manufacturer to update the BIOS.